parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Wolf Dog Detective
Davidchannel's Movie-Spoof of 1986 Disney animated film ''The Great Mouse Detective. ''It appeared on Youtube in June 18th, 2019. Cast * Basil of Barker Sreet - Balto * David Q. Dawson - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Olivia Flaversham - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Hiram Flaversham - Simba (The Lion King) * Toby - Dug (UP) * Mrs. Judson - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Ratigan - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Fidget - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Bartholomew - Arthur (Jungle Cubs) * Felicia - Nagaina (Rikki Tikki Tavi) * Ratigan's Thugs - Red Dogs, Cain's Wolves, Jed, Ned and Fred (Jungle Cubs) * Barmaid - Belladonna (An All Dogs' Christmas Carol) * Bartender - Steele (Balto) * Juggling Octopus - Boris (Balto) * Frog and Salamander - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Panthy (Noah's Ark) * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Queen Mousetoria - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Robot Queen - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Piano Mouse - Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue) * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - The Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * The Client from Hamstead - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Basil (in Criminal Disguise) - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * The Queen's Audience - Various Animals Characters in Animated Movies * Mouse with a Church - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) Scenes Index # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Credits # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 2 - Bagheera Finds Kiara # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 3 - Enter Balto # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 4 - Enter Shere Khan # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Dug # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 7 - At the Toy Store # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 8 - Kaa Kidnaps Kiara/The Chase # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 9 - 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 10 - Shere Khan's Plan # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 11 - Balto's Observation # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 12 - At the Pub # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Kaa # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 15 - Balto and Shere Khan's Confrontation # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 16 - Shere Khan's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/Queen Sarabi's Doom # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!' # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 20 - The Final Battle # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case # The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * Jungle Cubs (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion Guard * Up (2009) * Robin Hood (1973) * Rikki Tikki Tavi (1976) * An All Dogs' Christmas Carol * All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Timon and Pumbaa * Noah's Ark (2007) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue (1997) * Zootopia (2016) Gallery Balto1-0.jpg|Balto as Basil of Barker Street Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera as Dr. David Q. Dawson Young Kiara.png|Young Kiara as Olivia Flaversham Adult Simba.png|Adult Simba as Hiram Flaversham Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4861.jpg|Dug as Toby Mother Rabbit.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Mrs. Judson Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Ratigan Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6045.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Fidget arthur-the-vulture-jungle-cubs-3_04.jpg|Arthur as Bartholomew Nagaina-the-cobra-wife-of-nag-rikki-tikki-tavi-96.5.jpg|Nagaina the Cobra as Felicia Villain Defeats- Dholes (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs Cain and his Wolves.png|Cain's Wolves NedJedandFred.jpg|and Ned, Jed and Fred as Ratigan's Thugs Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Barmaid Steele_8.JPG|Steele as Bartender Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Juggling Octopus 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Frog and Salamander Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Miss Kitty 1003296 1334514048926 full.jpg|Sasha Le Fleur Pic detail4dd2c914790aa.png|and Sawyer as Miss Kitty's Sisters Trailer/Transcript * The Great Wolf Dog Detective Trailer/Transcript Category:Davidchannel Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies